


恶魔的炼铜算不算道德败坏呢

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Child Abuse, Cuntboy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Incest, Molestation, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, you don't have to read it if you don't like it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 如题斯巴达/小维，鬼父，真真真炼铜不喜误入维吉尔是cuntboy但丁只是打酱油的。。至少现在是
Relationships: Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

要是问起来，维吉尔自己也不明白，事情究竟为什么会发展到这一步。

那只是一个很平常的夜晚。但丁在自己身边沉沉的睡着，蛮横地抢走了本该他们一起用的毯子。但这次弄醒他的并不是因为冷，而是在皮肤上缓慢游走的手。

“嘘。。”他听见父亲低沉的声音，掐断了他小小的惊呼。“不要吵醒你的弟弟，维吉尔。” 他们的父亲弯下腰在他耳边说。维吉尔有些疑惑的点了点头，乖乖的听从了他一直仰慕的父亲。

带着薄茧的手抚过男孩单薄的胸口，力道说不上重，却也不轻；维吉尔感觉自己的呼吸有些压抑，孩童柔软的肋骨在成年恶魔的手下轻易地弯曲，压迫着他鲜活的心脏和肺部，感受到幼崽充满生命力的搏动，斯巴达既不可闻地笑了一声。男孩小小的乳头还没有足够的时间发育，那只在他胸口反复磨挲的拇指只让维吉尔感觉到痒。他有些不安地抓住了他父亲的手臂，用他即使在黑暗里也亮亮的瞳孔无声地询问着。回应他的是顺着他身体下滑的手，按压着他柔软脆弱的腹部，在他的腰侧和胯骨按压着，仿佛在测量着什么。在那双手伸进他的短裤时，维吉尔压制不住地惊慌了起来。但他不想让他的父亲失望，也不想吵醒但丁，他只能无措地并拢自己的双腿，本能地想要保护自己脆弱的器官。

他不知道父亲有没有收到他聊胜于无的抗议；如果他收到了，他选择了无视。恶魔粗壮的手指不容反抗地分开了他稚嫩的双唇，反复地爱抚着他柔软的肉缝，在他未经人事的阴蒂上轻轻的按压着，让他不由自主地发出了一声惊喘。在他下身动作的手停了下来，而他则惊慌失措地捂住了自己的嘴，害怕他的声音吵醒了他的弟弟。他紧张地观察着但丁裹在毯子里的背影，以至于忽视了父亲的动作。捂在他嘴上的手被拿了开来，在他回神之前，两根手指捅进了他的嘴里，塞满了他小小的口腔，按住了他的舌头。在他下身的手指也恢复了动作，在他穴口戳刺着，不顾紧缩的穴肉强硬地捅进了他才刚刚开始发育的肉壶。两根手指对于维吉尔来说已经是极限了，他还没有成熟到可以情动流水的年纪，阴道里自我清理的一点点体液是他唯一的润滑剂。眼泪顺着他的脸滑了下来，和他流满下颌的涎液汇成了一股；那两根对他来说过于粗壮的手指撑开了他窄小的肉穴，在他体内戳刺着，顶撞着他娇嫩的子宫口。他不由得捂住了自己的小腹，他感觉自己的下身快要被顶穿了，而他连喘息也不被允许，只能无声地流着眼泪。他想请求父亲不要再顶弄他的内部了，有一个他一直以来都不知道存在的东西在被挤压着，而他的父亲仿佛只是在测量一个容器的承受极限，一遍又一遍地撑开他紧缩的穴肉去顶弄末端那个小巧的器官。维吉尔感觉自己的脑袋有些发晕了；塞满他嘴里的手指让他只能用鼻子呼吸，而他惊兔一样的心脏向他索求着氧气，让他的眼前一阵一阵的发黑。他不知道他的父亲什么时候抽走了他的手指，他只记得下身传来的一阵一阵的痉挛，盖在他身上的毯子，和额头上一个温热的吻。

从那之后，他的父亲每隔几天就会无声地出现在他的床边，有时他会被手指顶弄着醒来，有时他在清晨醒来的时候才感觉到下身的酸痛。他隐隐的明白这并不是结尾，斯巴达所做的一切感觉只是在试探，在为了什么做准备；而维吉尔明白，不管他的父亲对他有多么不现实的要求，他都不会拒绝。

因此某一天下午父亲召唤他到他的书房里时，即使维吉尔清楚的明白等待他的会是什么，他还是听话的去了。但丁不知道在哪里野去了，家里只有他和斯巴达两个人。原本他以为他可以用这难得的机会看看书，可是父亲不容置疑的声音让他明白，他并没有拒绝的余地。成年恶魔释放出的威慑力让维吉尔不由自主地想要发抖，但他咬着牙忍住了，他不想在一直倾慕的父亲面前暴露自己的软弱。斯巴达看着自家倔强的小崽子笑了笑，伸出手示意维吉尔靠近。他能看得见男孩眼中压抑的不安，但他还是步子稳稳地走了过来。他伸出一只手揽住了他纤细的腰，在维吉尔小小的惊呼中将他揽到了自己的腿间。男孩平坦柔软的下腹贴在他的胯下，让他不由得收紧了放在维吉尔后腰的手，把他往自己已经微微勃起的阴茎上按了按。

隔着衣物传来的热度让维吉尔感觉有些恍惚；他明白那个贴着他腹部的东西是什么，这让他有些不知所措。一直以来斯巴达都是在他半睡半醒，或者已经睡着的时候接近他，他还没有在清醒的时候离父亲这样近过。也许是察觉到了他的不安，维吉尔头顶上传来一声轻叹，一双大手按住了他的肩膀，用不容分说的力道命令他跪下。当他的膝盖碰到柔软的地毯时，他父亲的胯下也离他的鼻尖只有分寸距离；成年雄性浓厚的气味让嗅觉敏感的他感觉有些眩晕，而他父亲甚至连裤子都没有解开。一只手轻柔地拂过他的头发，为他把散落的刘海拨到了耳后。仿佛抚慰宠物猫的力道让他不由得轻轻地颤栗着，身上绷紧的肌肉也放松了一些。

“好孩子。”他听到父亲说。那只手捧住了他的后脑，把他往那个明显鼓起的性器压了压。另一只手伸下来解开了裤头，露出了即使微勃也依旧粗大的阴茎。维吉尔不由得吞了一口唾沫。他还在发育中的脑垂体被扑面而来的信息素熏得微微颤抖，让他感觉像是喝醉了一样，不由自主地靠近那个粗壮的肉棒。头顶上传来一声低沉的笑，一根拇指探进了他不知何时微微张开的唇间，压着他柔软湿润的舌头打开了他的口腔。他有些无助地抬眼看向他的父亲，对自己身体的反应有些不解。而斯巴达只是用他看不透的眼睛盯住了他，拇指在他的舌面缓缓摩擦着说：“用你的嘴，维吉尔。”

拇指退出了他的嘴，捧在他后脑的手把他往裸露的性器上压，直到他柔软的嘴唇碰到滚烫的柱身。维吉尔听话地张开了嘴，试探性地用舌头舔了舔。一点点咸，他能尝到的大部分味道都是充斥鼻腔的雄性麝香，让他不停地分泌着唾液。他把两手搭在父亲的大腿上，感受着唇舌下火热的温度，和柱身上跳动的的青筋；虽然是第一次做这样的事，他却丝毫没有犹豫，努力地用自己的口舌讨好着粗大的肉棒。他实验性地吮吸涨大的龟头时听见父亲喉间传来一声带着赞许的低喘，这让一直都渴望认同的他干劲大涨，把龟头又往嘴里吞了一些，用舌尖舔舐着溢出前液的马眼。

“哼。。”他听到一声嗤笑，“要不是我看着你长大的，我都不信你这是第一次做这样的事。”一只手抚着他的头发，捧住了他的后脑。“既然你这么喜欢的话，那就多吃一点吧。”

维吉尔来不及发出疑问，捧住他后脑的手就抓紧了他的头发，用力往前按去；同时他的父亲挺动着腰，一气操进了他湿热的口腔。粗壮的屌头狠戾地挤压着他紧致的喉咙，不顾会厌肌肉的抗拒撬开了他的喉头，强硬地挤进了他的食道。维吉尔的呜咽和干呕都被喉咙里的阴茎堵住，快速的痉挛反而让柱身又涨大了几分，硬是把他纤细的脖颈顶出了突起。冠状沟挤过喉咙，整个龟头结结实实地操进了他的食道，柱身贴着他的舌苔跳动，仿佛随时都会直接射他一肚子浓厚的精液。

“哈。。真紧啊。”他在铺天盖地的窒息感中听到了一声满足的叹息，和抚上他喉间突起的手。“吸的这么厉害，就这么想尝一尝精液的味道么？”环绕着他脖颈的手指轻轻地抚摸着他急促的吞咽，和他被堵住的干呕。“就这么喂给你也不是不行。。”龟头向后微微的撤出，食道仿佛要被冠状沟卡住勾出的感觉让维吉尔双眼翻白。“不过今天可不是为了训练你的嘴才叫你过来的。”与正在说的话相反，他的父亲又往前挺了一次腰，再一次顶开了刚要回复原状的肌肉，进到了更深的地方。维吉尔的鼻尖几乎碰到了阴茎底部粗硬的毛发，被他急促的呼吸吹动着。不过他的父亲似乎确实是说的实话；在他痉挛的食道流连了数秒之后便慢慢地抽出了他的喉管。维吉尔像溺水的人一般大口呼吸着，偶尔被咳嗽和干呕打断，从他嘴里流出的各种液体混合着他呛出来的眼泪沾满了他的下颌，流到了他的领口。面前已经完全勃起的阴茎贴着他的脸颊跳动着，从尖端溢出的前液沾上了他的头发。父亲放在他后脑的手顺着他的后背插进他的腋下，毫不费力地把他提溜了起来，让他跨坐在了父亲的腿上。即使是隔着裤子，他也能感受到自己臀瓣间粗壮肉棒的火热，让他不由自主地抓紧了父亲的衣服。

“害怕了么，维吉尔？”近在耳边的低沉声音让他颤栗，他可以感到耳道里空气的震动。“…没有，父亲。”他低下头咬着牙说，即使他的手指都在颤抖。

“说谎的孩子可不是好孩子喔。”他听到父亲声音里玩味的笑意，这让他非常地不甘心。他有什么好怕的？不管是什么样的挑战，他都可以接受。“我没有说—呜！” 话音未落便被一声惊呼打断，原本静静待在在他臀间的阴茎随着他父亲突然的挺腰擦过他被薄薄棉料包裹的肉唇，碾上了他青涩的阴蒂。从胯间传来触电一般的感觉让他猛地一跳，不由地向前靠去，把自己单薄的胸膛都贴上了父亲的身体。恶魔不疾不徐地挺着胯，教训着自己说谎的幼崽；龟头偶尔顶弄到肉唇间柔软的凹陷，维吉尔就会发出惊慌的呜咽。父亲的大手伸进他的衣摆，抚弄着他光滑的后背，握住他小巧的肋骨，拇指玩弄着他塌陷的乳头。修剪完好的指甲抠弄着他紧闭的乳晕，想要把顽固的乳头从里面揪出来；奈何他实在还太小，维吉尔声音都带上哭腔他的父亲也没有成功。不过他看起来倒不是很在意这个；此时维吉尔的衣物已经被褪光，胯下的成年恶魔火热的阴茎正亲密无间地贴着他的肉缝滑动，每次碾过他的肉蒂都让他神情恍惚。也许是之前夜间的“训练”起了作用，小小的肉穴在不停的挑逗下微微翕张着吐出了蜜液，和之前维吉尔留下的唾液混在一起，把原本对于他来说过于粗壮的阴茎弄地愈发狰狞。当柱身已经可以毫无障碍地在他胯间滑动时，他的父亲停下了动作，一手握住他地大腿，一手扶住了自己一跳一跳的肉棒，抵上了维吉尔嫩红色的入口。

“进来了喔，维吉尔。”恶魔好心地提醒了自己神态看起来有些恍惚的幼崽，拇指向外拉开了紧致的穴口，用力挺腰的同时吻住了维吉尔微张的嘴唇。

—————

男孩的惨叫被他悉数吞了下去。粗壮的龟头强硬地突破了穴口，挤开了紧致的穴肉，向尽头那个小巧的肉壶攻去。肉壁被迫艰难地吞下粗壮的柱身，感觉到实在太紧时，斯巴达握住了维吉尔的大腿根，把他整个下身往自己的阴茎上按。有温热的液体顺着阴茎流下，空气中的血腥味告诉他维吉尔离能够接受性交的年龄还差的太远，但他并不是很在意。他能感觉到受伤的肉壁已经蠕动着开始自我修复，被新生肉芽挤压按摩的感觉让他不由地发出了低沉的叹息，向维吉尔湿热的口腔里更深地舔弄着。他可爱的大儿子会变成能够完美契合他的肉壶，继承了他血脉的维吉尔是再合适不过的母体。

厚实的龟头很快就顶到了肉乎乎的宫颈，一直到把维吉尔小巧的子宫和宫颈压到了一起，斯巴达才停下了腰。他还有一截阴茎留在外面，而维吉尔却已经到了极限。他可爱的脸被各种体液弄得乱糟糟的，眼睛失去了焦距，下身不断地收缩挤压着身体深处的入侵者，分不清是在讨好还是在排挤。这副脆弱无防备的样子让斯巴达的恶魔血液鼓动着，嗜血的天性催促着他用精液灌满紧贴在龟头上的子宫，让这个完美的母体产下他的后代。他把阴茎微微地往后撤了撤，维吉尔立刻发出了一声啜泣，他能感到几乎和阴茎融为一体的肉壁随着他的动作被拉扯着；狠力的挺腰让维吉尔无声地长大了嘴，他的尖叫被堵在了喉间。斯巴达放开了维吉尔的嘴，亲密地蹭了蹭男孩湿乎乎的脸颊，开始用力操弄起了那个幼小的子宫。他想要撞开那个紧闭的宫颈把沉重的龟头送进去，好确保自己的精液一滴不剩地被维吉尔吃进去，但他似乎还需要再为维吉尔做些更深入的训练。倒也无妨…毕竟他是个宠孩子的好父亲，对于一个恶魔来说。他这样想着，在又深又重的几次撞击之后，抵住维吉尔紧闭的宫颈射出了他浓厚的精液。

“要好好的吃下去喔，维吉尔…” 他按紧了在自己胸前剧烈颤抖的身体，意犹未尽地用还在吐精的阴茎在痉挛的阴道里抽动了几下，用自己的浓精涂满了初经人事的肉穴。“下次就要直接射进你的子宫里了，不要让父亲失望啊。”他在维吉尔耳边低低的笑，明白他渴望认同的儿子是永远不会在他面前退缩的。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把拔真心坏，可怜的小维…

话虽是怎么说，要让维吉尔紧得几乎没有缝隙的宫口容下成人手腕粗的阴茎，还是需要一些时间去准备的。斯巴达对此倒是没什么意见；就算还不能享受整根性器被肉壁包裹吸吮的感觉，他家的大儿子操起来也够爽了。这才第二次顶开他的肉穴，里面的软肉就已经知道什么时候该放松什么时候该收紧了。而且尤其让他惊喜的是这一次维吉尔紧致的内壁都没有被撕裂，虽然在怀里不停颤抖的身体告诉他维吉尔还是承受着不小的痛苦，但这样的适应能力还是超出了他的意料。他不由得摸了摸男孩柔软的头发，放慢了挺腰的速度，算是对自己天赋异禀的孩子的奖励。但这似乎起了反作用，维吉尔发出了受伤小兽一般的呜咽，抓住他衣领的手收的更紧了。每次他慢慢抽到只剩龟头留在穴道里，再一点点撑开内壁顶到深处，维吉尔都会呜呜地叫着，把自己往他身上靠的更紧。他挑了挑眉毛，有点不确定维吉尔这样的行为是因为痛还是因为快感；如果维吉尔年纪更大一些，他就会认为是后者，但他现在有点质疑自己对恶魔性成熟年龄的了解度了。

“维吉尔。”他唤着八爪鱼一般扒住自己的儿子，揉了揉他紧绷的脊柱。“感觉很难受么？”

“…” 他几乎能听到维吉尔从咬紧的牙关间发出的摩擦声。“…没有，父亲。” 

“看来你说谎的毛病还是没有改掉呢。” 一眼就看穿自家顽固又爱逞强的幼崽，斯巴达哼了一声。他抓紧了维吉尔窄小的盆骨，狠狠地顶弄了一下瑟缩的子宫，逼出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。“好好反省一下自己的回答，维吉尔。”

“呜…” 男孩的脸上写满了不愿示弱的挣扎，小脸皱得紧紧的，被在下身不紧不慢顶弄的阴茎逼出了生理性眼泪。斯巴达坏心地用龟头抵住宫口揉弄，完全就是不听到维吉尔承认自己真实感受就不退步的样子。他放开一只扶住维吉尔腰骨的手，在随着他下身动作微微鼓动的小腹揉了揉，然后用指腹按住了因为阴唇被撑开而暴露在外的肉蒂。

维吉尔立刻倒抽了一口气，内壁痉挛着咬紧了压住宫口的阴茎，后背弓出了漂亮的弧度，把他纤细的喉管暴露了出来。紧缩的肉壁被不停在深处旋转碾磨的龟头强行撑开，而在他体外敏感点按压的手指也随着在他体内的动作揉弄着，不出几下就把维吉尔逼到了极限。

“父亲，父亲…呜呜…里面好酸好涨，不要，呜…不要揉那里…” 男孩抽噎着把额头靠上了自己过于严厉的父亲的胸口，双手在他的衣服上收紧又放开，全身都颤抖着。“好难受，好难受！太…呜啊！太深了…” 仿佛一直紧绷的弦被挑断，维吉尔委屈地抽泣着，在他胸前不停地摇着头。

“这才是乖孩子。”斯巴达满意地笑了，放开了那个可怜的肉蒂，慢慢地从瑟缩的肉穴里退了出来。红肿的穴口随着维吉尔的抽噎一下一下收缩着，乳白色的液体慢慢地流了出来，原本透明无色的清液被不停地抽插搅成了浑浊的奶白色。斯巴达不由得发出了一声赞许的低哼，他家的大儿子真是长了一个漂亮的雌穴。看起来他原本想暴力顶开宫口的计划有点太过鲁莽，而且听话的孩子是需要奖励的。他捧住胸口一抖一抖的脑袋，抬起维吉尔的头吻进他颤抖的唇舌间。他安抚性地揉弄着维吉尔后脑和脊柱相接处的软肉，男孩奶猫一样细微的呻吟和抽噎都被他吞进了嘴里。火热肿胀的阴茎贴住了红肿的阴唇，维吉尔有些后怕地瑟缩了一下，又被在后脑不紧不慢的揉弄安抚了下来。龟头在还合不拢的穴口浅浅地戳刺着，探进柔软的内里又迅速抽开，偶尔借着从肉穴里不断流出的液体蹭一蹭微微肿起的肉蒂，惹得被操肿的内壁收缩着，分泌出了更多的蜜液。当斯巴达终于放开维吉尔被吻得艳红的嘴唇时，他已经眼神迷离，腰胯无意识地耸动迎合腿间粗壮的阴茎，穴口开合亲密地吸吮着柱身。

“还难受么，维吉尔？” 他用龟头轻轻顶开了已经被操开的穴口，用指腹抹去了男孩脸上的泪痕。“忍不了的话就要跟父亲说啊。”

“没…没有…” 维吉尔摇了摇头，用还带着鼻音的声音说着。对自己180度转变的身体反应有点不解，维吉尔轻咬着下唇，收缩着自己柔软的穴口去吸吮厚实的龟头。

“想要什么就要自己拿喔。” 斯巴达亲了亲自家可爱幼崽的额头，耐心地引导着他。维吉尔有些迷糊地点了点头，试探性地调整了一下自己的腰，深吸了一口气慢慢地坐了下去。斯巴达忍耐着自己想要一口气操开湿热内壁的冲动，让维吉尔自己控制着节奏。被之前的操弄弄得有些肿胀的绵软肉壁再一次被撑开，每往深处靠近一寸，维吉尔的喘息声就变得更粗重一些。他偶尔停顿，下身收缩着努力去适应体内的异物，又屏住呼吸继续往下沉着腰。龟头还差一点抵住宫口的时候维吉尔不堪重负地停了下来，有点怯生生地抓住了斯巴达的手臂，喘着气摇了摇头。“父亲，我…” 他咬了咬嘴唇，想起之前逞强说谎的后果，不由得抖了抖。“…腰…使不上力了。”他用蚊子一样的细小声音说，连耳尖都泛着红。

自家的大儿子果然是最可爱的！斯巴达不由得在心里叫了一声，抱紧了怀里因为羞耻而变得有点僵硬的身体，好心地挺腰用龟头亲吻上了不停吐着蜜液的子宫。这一下维吉尔的腰彻底地塌了下去，细细的手臂环住了他的脖颈，微启的唇瓣间发出了半是隐忍半是甜腻的叫声。肉穴轻微地痉挛着，紧紧含住入侵的肉棒吸吮，惹得斯巴达抓紧了维吉尔娇小却肉感十足的臀瓣，快速地在不停撩拨他的淫乱肉穴里抽插起来。维吉尔看起来已经完全忘记自己的形象，嫩红的舌尖从大张的嘴里探出来，抱着他父亲的肩膀忘情地呻吟着。他的腿间沾满了从淫穴里流出来的水，随着斯巴达的动作咕啾咕啾地响着，把依旧暴露在外面的一截阴茎弄得湿乎乎的。胸口粉色的乳晕在衣料上不断摩擦，让维吉尔不由得弓起了胸脯，想要逃开火辣辣的痛感。龟头越来越狠戾地顶撞着宫口，顶得维吉尔下腹微微凸起，看得斯巴达眼角发红，抽出自己开始抽动涨大的阴茎，抓住维吉尔的后颈把他翻了个面，粗鲁地把他脸朝下按上了桌面，捞起他的腰从后面再一次操了进去。维吉尔腿碰不到地，只能随着斯巴达粗暴的动作颤动；冰冷坚硬的桌面压住他被顶得突出的小腹，可怜的子宫被两面夹击，逼得维吉尔两眼翻白，舌尖无力地挂在嘴角，涎液在桌面上聚了小小一滩。内脏错位的压迫感让他发不出声音，压住他后颈的手也越收越紧，窒息感和呕吐感逼得他的下身也像要把在体内狠狠操弄的阴茎捏爆一样痉挛起来。他迷迷糊糊地听到头顶上传来一声非人的低吼，在他体内快速抽插的龟头重重地撞上了宫口，硬是把受尽凌虐的肉环给撞开了一个小口，阴茎跳动着撑开了肉穴的皱褶，马眼怒张开始往他瑟缩的子宫里射精。维吉尔发出了一声细细的悲鸣，腰腹发抖承受着来自父亲的浇灌。他几乎可以感觉到每一股浓精拍打上敏感宫壁的冲击感，而他只能颤巍巍地收紧了被撑到极限的肉穴，讨好着体内不断跳动的阴茎，希望射精可以尽快结束，放过他酸胀不已的下身。

直到维吉尔感觉自己小腹已经被精液撑到鼓起来，斯巴达才放开了按住他后颈的手，把依旧半硬的阴茎抽了出来。嫩红的软肉攀着柱身仿佛不愿放开，甚至被拖出了红肿的穴口。原本紧致的肉缝如今被撑得一时半会合不拢嘴，随着维吉尔有些吃力的喘息一张一合，里面粉红色的肉壁隐约可见。虽然维吉尔被射了一肚子浓精，却因为他的宫口已经闭合，只有一点点精液顺着大开的穴口缓缓流了出来。

斯巴达心满意足地笑了。虽然这次没能操开他窄小的宫颈，但他还是达成了他之前的承诺射进了他的子宫。把自己失神的儿子从桌面上抱了起来，把他脸上乱糟糟的液体抹了抹。他真是越来越喜欢这个适应能力超群的母体了，也许他不用等待太久，就可以让维吉尔怀上自己的后代了。他轻轻地揉了揉那个微微鼓起的小腹，惹得精神有些萎靡的维吉尔发出一声粘腻的闷哼，手指在他的衣袖上无力地抓了抓。他低头吻了吻维吉尔被汗水打湿的头发，抱着怀里已经开始陷入昏睡的身体往浴室走去。

今晚让但丁一个人睡吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟啊，你的翻身之日会来的…  
> 大概…

**Author's Note:**

> 可能也许大概有后续，但是并不保证（。）


End file.
